Electromechanical devices are commonly employed for respirating patients that are afflicted with one or more of various diseases that adversely affect their ability to breathe. A systematic program of night respiration, as reported in an article entitled, "Night Ventilation By Body Respirators For Patients In Chronic Respiratory Failure Due To Late Stage Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy" by Francis J. Curran, M.D., appearing at Volume 62, ARCH PHYS MED REHABIL, pp. 270-273 (June 1981), incorporated herein by reference, has been found to significantly improve the health of many such patients, and to materially delay the onset of debilitating complications. The utility of iron lung type devices used for such purposes is limited, among other things, by their considerable size, weight, and cost. Iron lungs are unaffordable by many, and are difficult to install in the home of a patient. After home installation, moveover, it is not practicably possible to move the device for providing away from home treatment. The utility of cuirass type devices used for such purposes is limited, among other things, by the necessity of customizing each cuirass to the body of a particular patient, and by the patient discomfort often occassioned by cuirass to body pressure points. In addition, pressure leaks typically necessitate repeated fittings and trials with each patient.